Dark Gem
by pokimy
Summary: The life and dreams of Splendid. This is an oc story, but is based on Warriors.


**Well, This is my try at a longer story. All my stories are TINY! Anyway this is my try at a My Oc's story... **

Proludge

Blood stained the grass underfoot, the brightness of the day made it glitter. The small body of a white-and-gray wolf pup was limp and blood splattered, but it was still breathing.

A black wolf was snarling at a black and gray wolf, she was cowering by a cave mouth.

" Shadow, kill me if you'd like, but when Alpha figures out who killed me, and my pup, he'll search for you and kill you, "said the black and gray she-wolf.

The jet black wolf snarled. " My father is too soft. He will not kill me, his own son, not even if I kill you and my sister, " said the black wolf, thrusting his head to the white-and-gray pup.

" Besides, look at her, she'll die soon enough anyway, " Said Shadow, his teeth bared in a angry snarl.

Shadow's odd red eyes stopped looking at his sister to glare at the gray and black she-wolf.

" When my mother died he chose you as his mate, as though he was just waiting until my mother died. I woulden't of doubted that he had killed her, " Shadow snarled, staring at her angrily.

" Your father did not kill your mother, she was attacked by a bear, there was nothing anyone could do to save her, " said the black-and-gray wolf.

The black wolf snarled. " So! She was the leader's mate, my father could of healed her! Instead he _watched _her die, doing nothing at all! He could of atleast placed cobwebs on her wounds!" the black wolf was shaking, now completly angered at his stepmother and at his father.

The gray-and-white wolf looked into Shadow's red eyes with her own green eyes.

" Shadow, your father was no healer. Still, why are you attacking us _now_? After all those moons, after the birth of your siblings, " said the black-and-gray wolf.

The black wolf glared at her. " Those pups are not my siblings! And the oldest is not even sopposed to be the depudy, he's too young! He should of made ME depudy! Not my half-brother! " Snarled Shadow,"I am first-born, I should of been it! My friends thought so too! Cherry, you should also believe it! Or do you just want your son as the leader?" Growling, Shadow ducked, preparing to attack the she-wolf.

Now Cherry snarled. "No! I do not want to Glow to be leader! You know that very well!"

Shadow sneered. " Than go and tell my father to put ME on the depudy position! Or if not, YOUR LIEING!"

Cherry took a few paw-steps back, but stopped, looking at the limp gray-and-white pup.

" You shoulden't of attacked her. She's a pup, no one hurts a pup, for fear of getting sent to the DimWorld... " whispered Cherry, as though seeing the DimWorld members coming up and taking Shadow with them.

" DimWorld, that's fake! SkyWorld, DimWorld, it's ALL fake! Maybe you will enjoy visiting them?" Said Shadow, a hint of menace in his voice.

Cherry's eyes widened when she saw what he mean't, than she tried to run off.

Shadow launched himself at her, tearing at her throat. Blood flowed freely from the wound, making the bloodstained ground become brighter red with fresh blood.

Cherry tried to fight back, biting his black shoulder, but all that seemed to make Shadow madder, he grasped her throat fur into his mouth tightly, and threw her against the cave's stone mouth.

Cherry's eyes widened, stunned at the pain and frightned of the blood thirsty expression on Shadow's face.

As Cherry stood up, Shadow jumped and bit her throat, and he bit down to the life-carrier, the vein of life.

Cherry stiffined, than was still. Her green eyes were blank, and nothing shone in them now. All the fear and anger she had shone before was gone, never to return. The white-and-gray wolf pup was stirring, and she looked up, her bright green eyes were full of fear.

Shadow placed his forepaws on the dead wolf's body, " Today, I will leave this pack, and make my own. I will get my revenge. "

With that, the insane wolf sprinted away, not to be seen for a few long seasons and moons.

**Wow lot's of blood in this one. Anyway this story will be about my OC's character, Splendid's, life.**


End file.
